


Reclamation Day: Prologue

by Hooksh0t



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooksh0t/pseuds/Hooksh0t
Summary: The best thing about the worst day of your life is the end of the day. What is someone supposed to do, when the day never ends?This is the prologue to my story. Just a simple, somewhat light retelling of the story with an early cutoff both to set the tone of the story, establish the normal, and ended quickly to prevent my own burnout! Pog.
Kudos: 4





	Reclamation Day: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This repeating timeline is subject to luck and random chance. Random events are random, and may not be the exact same every time.

Tommy woke from the rough movement of the horse. Clad in full Netherite, the boy, no, Man, remembered his objective.

The blond haired blue eyed man looked around at his comrades. It was such a large group, Tommy had trouble recognizing everyone at first glance. Fundy, the fox… thing. He was somewhat weird, somewhat rude, but could definitely be counted on to stand his ground for what he believes in. Niki, not the closest friend but a loyal one to her homeland nonetheless. She may be the only one who wanted this as much as Tommy himself did. Eret, the former King of whoever cares off in his castle, does anyone even know what he rules? It was surprising to see him here, especially alongside Quackity. Quackity was… a rather strange man. Strange in a way, but you can't help but love him. Tommy and Quackity had quite a few fond memories together, but nothing like Tubbo, the only other man on a horse in the proceeding.

Tubbo stared back at Tommy, sharing many of the same features as his dear best friend. "You awake, Tommy? We're almost there!"

"Yeah, just drifted off a bit. Don't know what came over me."

"Tommy, how could you possibly sleep when we're about our nation back!?" Tubbo laughed out loud. "Ah well, least you're ready now."

Technoblade, the Pig King, the man of legends, the Blood God himself, anarchy incarnate, raised a sword above his head. The party had arrived. Before them stood Manburg, a once great nation. "Alright men, CHARGE!" The Pigman called out, and with that cry came a wave of Netherite over the hillside. 

Tommy got off his horse to better pace himself with the masses. The first opposition they saw was Dream and his comrades atop a tower, firing down on the company. Tommy narrowly blocked an arrow with his shield, pulling it out before the arrow's flame could set the entire shield ablaze.

Technoblade, being the madman he was, threw water on himself, activating his trident, and launched himself up the tower. Tommy and co stormed up the inside to catch up, but only met Technoblade and Eret at the top, Eret having used an ender pearl to skip the journey up.

"Tommy, Tubbo, come here real quick!" Technoblade called out. Tommy and his best friend rushed over, and Technoblade tossed them each an enchanted crossbow and some fireworks. "You two, I need more firepower. Make it happen."

"Aw yeah Technoblade!" Tubbo shouted, loading the crossbow with the firework. Tommy did the same, enthusiastically searching for a target. 

"Keep pushing!" Technoblade called out, diving down into the ocean from the top of the tower with impressive grace despite his heavy godlike armor. Wilbur led the bulk  of the force, consisting of everyone not brave enough to jump, back down the tower and forward over his nation. Tommy followed close behind, witnessing Technoblade gun down an opposing man in a giant burst of color. 

Tommy was caught off-guard as a set of armor struck him to the floor with an axe. There was no one wearing it that Tommy could see.

"Is this Dream!?" Technoblade called out in question, striking at the armor that quickly backed away. "He has the bad shield, it's Dream!" The armor was indeed holding a shield patterned with the red x on a black background, the symbol of their enemies.

Tommy, dazed, slipped when picking himself up. The axe had nearly hit his neck. He was lucky to be alive. 

"Tommy come on, this isn't exactly the time to die." Tubbo told him reassuringly, over the roar of combat. Tommy shook his head to clear his vision, and stood with the help of Tubbo.

"HOLD FIRE!" A call from Wilbur echoed over the battle. Everyone stopped fighting, and began crowding around Dream. The other enemies were nowhere to be seen. The fighting force surrounded the now visible masked man, various projectiles ready to launch.

Despite the one-sided circumstance, Dream spoke up with a calm and sturdy tone. "We have decided to surrender! Schlatt is an idiot, and it's pointless to fight for him. Follow me!" Fearlessly, Dream pushed through the crowd and made his way over to the infamous Camar Van. Tommy followed the mob in.

Schlatt stood there, looking dizzy. Pathetic even. He held an empty bottle, and his suit smelled, with it, the same as his breath. 

"Schlatt? What are you doing in my drug van? Not drugs, I hope." The crowd got a good chuckle.

“W-Wilbur? Isssthat y-you?” His speech was slurred.

Tommy became too preoccupied looking out the window to notice the scuffle that Schlatt tried to get into with Fundy. Something just happened to catch his eye outside, today. Tommy got somewhat lost in his thoughts until…

"Do it Tommy. Put an arrow right between his eyes." Wilbur ordered coldly from the other side of the van. Tommy readied his crossbow, intent on finally putting an end to a tyrant.

"You know, if I go down, this country goes with me."

"No it doesn't, Schlatt."

"Ohhhhohohoh yes it does, Tommy!" He laughed, but cut off abruptly. "Does anyone smell toast?... My arm is numb."

"Give us your last words, Schlatt." Wilbur stated, not even listening to the man. Schlatt raised a hand as if yo gesture at wilbur, but immediately cut himself off from speaking as his hand clutched his chest. He thudded to the ground with pained sounds, then silence. It was all over quickly. The entire van stood in shock, until from the back the friendly anarchist Technoblade broke the silence.

"We killed an old man with heart problems POG!!!" Cheers and a giant rush to the stage followed.

Tommy was so happy for Tubbo. There was no man better fit for the job of ruling a nation like l'Manberg. But something felt off, and glancing over at the dark look on Technoblade's face seemed to confirm his Gut feeling. Something here wasn't right. 

All of Tommy's worry was proven true after Tubbo's speech, when Technoblade got up and shot at Tubbo, then turning to give his own speech. "I did not spend WEEKS of my life getting you guys gear, so you could replace ONE tyrant with ANOTHER!" Tubbo seemed to be injured up on the stage. Of course, the group began encroaching on Technoblade, ready to put him in his place. Fighting was delayed by the sound of a fuse, somewhere unknown.

Everything was silent for a few moments, then it happened. The absolute worst possible thing happened. Explosions began ringing out across l'Manberg, the entire area around Tommy was erupting in destruction. He scrambled to escape, the sadness of seeing this destruction outweighing his armor.

Tommy managed to throw himself to a seemingly safe area of land. After a moment, he got up and looked over at Technoblade, who had created two crosses out of soul sand, the form of withers. Dream stood not too far from him, in position to stop anyone crossing the only land leading from the ruined courtyard to where Technoblade stood.

"Don't come any closer Tommy!" Technoblade called, locking eyes.

"Why Technoblade?! You didn't have to do this! Don't finish those man, come on!"

"You think you're a hero? Is that what this is?"

"I just wanted l'Manberg..." 

"You just wanted Power." 

"I- I just wanted-" 

"Tommy you did a coup. You just did a hostile government takeover, and immediately instilled yourself as president. Giving it to your friend changes nothing, that's still a tyrant. But the thing about this world, is that it doesn't look kindly on heroes. Let me tell you a story, Tommy. A story of a man called Theseus. His city-state was in danger, and he sent himself into enemy likes, he SLAYED the minotaur. And you know what they did to him, Tommy? They exiled him. He died in disgrace, despised by his people. That's what happens to heroes, Tommy. You see, the Greeks knew the score. But you wanna be a hero, Tommy? That's fine. If you wanna be a hero, THEN DIE LIKE ONE!" 

"NOOO!" Tommy couldn't do anything to stop Technoblade's violent turn, placing six skulls across his two soul sand forms, morphing them into three-headed skeletal monstrosities. Tommy turned to run, and saw Philza standing below where the stage once was, a sword through Wilbur, the closest thing Tommy had ever had to a leader. 

The blade through wilbur's heart hurt Tommy more than the shocking impact of the either skull detonating on the back of his head, sending him launching forward into a giant hole where his home had once stood. Tommy landed head-first on a rock, and was knocked completely unconscious."


End file.
